Day 4: Road Trip
by EZM2016
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 4: Road Trip Co-Author: Kat Rating: Explicit. NSFW Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: Draco/Harry Triggers: None


Draco stared at Kingsley in shock. "What do you mean travel by car?!" He yelled.

"Exactly what I said, Auror Malfoy. You two need to learn to get along. So you'll be travelling by muggle car to the convention." Kingsley frowned. "All hotels and lodgings are already paid for and set up."

Harry stood there pinching the bridge of his nose, keeping quiet because he knew it was absolutely no use in arguing on this point. Kingsley had made up his mind. "I'm driving." Harry stayed with a sigh he crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look calm instead of resembling a pouting child but he was certain he was failing.

"Well that's grand, since I've never even seen a muggle car past that snit in the paper in 2nd year." Malfoy sneered, well aware he was visibly sulking.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mentioning of one of his many mistakes. "I drive one every day, it will be fine." He assured both men with another huff. "Im going home to pack" He said with a huff, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and exiting their office.

Draco pulled on his cloak, his brow furrowing as he watched Harry leave. He swallowed hard, turning to glare petulantly at Kingsley before swirling his robes and stalking out of the door.

If Harry had been packing without magic he would have been slamming stuff about like a small child. But everything was now flying around the room, being put in to proper place and a magical checklist was floating around somewhere to make sure he didn't forget anything.

This was going to be absolutely horrid.

Merlin help him, he wasn't sure when his feelings of hate for the blonde turned to fondness but he had finally acknowledged that he harbored more than just contempt for Draco. He'd stopped referring to him as 'Malfoy' in his mind for Merlin's sake.

Harry just knew this trip was going to reveal these things and he'd tried his hardest to keep them quiet. Well that backfired terribly, because him fighting more with the blonde had landed him in this position to begin with.

Harry flopped back onto his bed with a sigh, just watching his things wiz about. How was he going to survive this?

Draco made a list of what he would need, passing it off to his house elf before he sat in his study, scowling at his paperwork. This trip was going to drive him barmy. Not only was he going to be stuck in a small space with Harry Potter, but he was going to have to spend the four days trip trying to keep Harry from finding out how he felt.

The next day was spent mostly on paperwork that needed to be done before their trip. At lunch Harry brought a peace offering af Chinese takeaway to try to smooth things over with Draco. It was going to be a long trip

Draco looked up in surprise as the cartons of food got in his line of sight. He looked up, cautiously taking them. "Thank you. "

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and went back to his desk, throwing his feet on top and leaning back in his chair as he began eating out of his own box silently.

Draco watched him, hesitating before taking a deep breath. "What should I know about cars?"

Harry just stared for a second before nodding his head and clearing his throat. "They do make noises. Just a warning, they aren't going to explode." He said, trying to think of other things. "Seat Belts keep you safe if something happens while we are driving, so they're important." Harry rambled, not quite sure what you're supposed to tell someone about a car when they've never seen one.

"It'll sound like it's going to explode??" Draco paled a bit. "All the time?"

"No." Harry chuckled "it's just a low rumbling noise. I just didn't want you to worry about it. I've failed at that haven't I?" He said with another laugh

"I'm going to die, then." Draco groaned, hiding his face in a hand.

"You're not going to die." Harry assured him with another laugh, tossing his garbage in the bin and returning to his paperwork

After work, Draco paused by Harry's desk. "Anything specific I should bring?"

"No, it's fine, I'll bring what we need. Just dress comfortable. It's a long drive in a confined space. " Harry assured him with a tiny smile.

"Kingsley said it would take a few days to get there."

"It will. I don't know about you, but I'm wearing sweats most of the time." He assured him.

"So lounge pants and comfortable clothes." Draco nodded, his brow furrowed. "What time do you wish to leave?"

"We should probably leave around sun up." He said after a moment of thought "So we can get a good bit of driving in." He reasoned.

"Do I need to meet you somewhere? " draco shifted. "Since the manor doesnt have much of a drive?"

"You can apparate to Grimmauld Place and I will meet you outside ?" He offered

Draco nodded after a moment. "I'll be there at dawn?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at dawn, Malfoy." He confirmed, watching the blonde leave.

The next morning Harry had loaded the car with his bags and a cooler with drinks being kept cold with a cooling charm. He also had a box of small snacks shoved into the back seat as well. Harry stood there, waiting on the familiar pop of draco.

Draco shifted in place, his lounge pants riding low on his hips. He cleared his throat, almost feeling self conscious in his form fitting shirt, two bags hanging off of one shoulder.

Harry whirled around, not having heard draco appear. The sight before him stunned him to the day the least. Draco looked delicious, was the only word he could think of.

That tight shirt showed every muscle the blonde had and those sinfully low lounge pants almost made Harry's knees buckle so he could get on his knees to pull them down lower and get to what was behind them. No! That was a bad thought. Good thing he was wearing sweats instead of tight jeans, he could somewhat hide his half erect problem.

Harry realized he was gawking so he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Just throw your bags in the back there." He said gesturing to the opened trunk of the car.

Draco nodded, flinging his bags in the trunk before rocking onto the balls of his feet. He eyed Harry up and down, swallowing hard and willing his body not to respond to the sight of Harry in what looked like sleep clothes.

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded. He shut the trunk and walked to Draco's side, explaining how to open the door and demonstrating how to.

Draco focused on his task, absently scratching at one of his hips before he slid into the car looking around warily.

Harry shut the door and walked around, getting into the driver's seat and shutting his door. He looked over at Draco "You need to put your seatbelt on, here let me." He offered, leaning over the armrest and over draco to grab the seatbelt. Draco smelled amazing and his breath hitched at being this close to the man.

Harry took a deep breath to help him concertante. He pulled the seatbelt over and clicked it into place, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Right." He said, mainly to himself , as he started the car.

Draco took his own deep breath as Harry leaned over him, couldn't help the small shiver that went through him. He watched Harry as he was buckled in, both wanting to remember to do it himself, and yet he wanted Harry to always do it for him.

"You alright?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco up and down to make sure the blonde wasn't too worried about this.

Draco gave him a tiny nod, his hands shaking as he adjusted the belt. "Yes just... unused to this." He sighed

"You'll get used to it." He promised as he pulled out into traffic, headed towards their destination.

Dracos hands were tight on the door and console, slowly relaxing after a bit. "This isn't so bad."

Harry chuckled, throwing a glance at Draco while they were stopped at a red light.

About 5 hours into the trip Harry pulled into a gas station and up to the pump and turned off the car.  
"I hate to admit that Kingsley was right." He said with a sigh "We haven't argued all day." He admitted in slight shock.

"To be fair, I think some of it is because of my being in shock." Draco snorted, pulling himself out of the car to stretch his legs with a soft groan.

Harry laughed and got out too, leaning against the car and just taking a breath. "Hungry?" He asked nodding towards the diner that was attached to the gas station.

"More than I'd usually be at this time" draco admitted. Could have been because he was to nervous to eat breakfast, but he wasn't going to tell Harry that.

"Same here." Harry admitted with a smile, stretching, his shirt rising up a bit to show his stomach. "I'll get some gas then we can go get a bite." He offered, already going inside to pay.

Draco's eyes had latched onto that strip of skin, watching as Harry headed inside. "Oh bloody hell, I'm done for." Draco groaned to himself, rubbing his face.

Harry paid for the gas and came back out, pumping it quickly before pulling the car around to the diner area. "Come on, I'm starved." Harry said, heading towards the door, waiting on Draco to catch up before entering the restaurant.

Draco looked around, a small smile sliding onto his face at the cozy interior of the diner. After they were seated, Draco shifted in place, watching Harry under his eyelashes. "So our first hotel is still four hours away."

Harry hummed in response, studying the menu thoroughly before glancing at the blonde. "You alright there, Malfoy?" He asked with a hint of concern, placing the menu down.

"I've done nothing but sit there for five hours and yet I'm tired." Draco murmured, looking down at his menu to hide the flush on his cheeks.

Harry chuckled "Riding is tiring." He assured him. "We will be there soon, you can nap in the car if you want." He offered "The seat lays back so you can." He explained.

Draco looked up in awe. "The seats MOVE??"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing "The back of the seat lays backward so you can nap and it moves forward and back. You control it. " He clarified,trying to keep from laughing too much.

Draco couldn't help the soft pout on his face, even as Harry's laughing bewildered him and made his heart thud hard.

Harry threw him a grin, that pout was adorable, but Draco didn't need to know that he thought that. "Know what you want?" He asked,changing the subject.

"I'm thinking either fish and chips or maybe the roast." Draco shifted in place, the grin dazzling him.

Harry nodded. "Fish and chips sounds good." He agreed, telling the waitress his order when she finally came over, only to flirt with him. He was thoroughly ignoring her advances though, stealing glances at Draco instead.

Draco frowned at the waitress, fighting the urge to grab his wand.

The girl kept flirting with Harry, not letting up. The chosen one was getting highly annoyed, because she hadn't even taken Draco's order for Merlin's sake! After harry had had enough he let the words slip out of his mouth without thought "You know, I think my boyfriend is ready to order." The waitress was shocked, Draco was shocked and he was shocked at himself, because where the bloody hell had that come from?! The waitress quickly took Draco's order and left.

Draco had flushed darkly, giving his order to the flustered waitress before staring wide eyed st Harry after she left.

"I am so sorry." Harry said quietly "She just wouldn't stop." He explained, flushing and not making eye contact with the blonde.

"I-its ok" Draco murmured after a moment. He waited until the waitress was coming back. Making up his mind, he slid his hand across the table to grasp Harry's hand.

Harry has to bite his lip to physically not gasp as he squeezed Draco's hand affectionately as he turned and grinned at the waitress, thanking her sweetly.

Dracos cheeks were still flushed, giving the waitress a small nod as she set their food down before flouncing away.

"Thanks." Harry breathed out, almost forgetting to release Draco's hand. He chuckled at their situation as he began to eat his food, grinning up at Draco.

Draco peeked out at him from under his lashes, giving him a tiny smile. Oh, he was so fucked.

They finished up their meals and walked around outside for a bit before they climbed back into the car. "Do you need me to do your seatbelt?" Harry asked, trying to be helpful.

Draco hesitated for a moment, nodding. "Not sure I remember." No, more like he wanted Harry close for a moment.

Harry grinned. "No problem" he said, reaching over Draco slower than necessary, buckling him in.

Draco sucked in a lungful of Harry's scent, humming slightly. "Thank you."

Harry gave him a small smile. "We should be there in about 4 hours" he informed him. "Take a nap if you want." He offered, pulling out into traffic again

Draco tried not to, but he was so tired that an hour in he had drifted off sitting up, his face turned to Harry.

Harry had to force himself not to stare at Draco and run them into a ditch, but he did allow himself to glance over every once and awhile. Draco look gorgeous when he slept. His lips parted slightly, and small puffs of air had his hair moving. Harry had to also resist the urge to thread his fingers through Draco's hair. It was torture.

The torture was soon over when he pulled into the parking lot of the first hotel, he didn't want to wake Draco up but he knew he had to.

Harry placed a tentative hand on Draco's shoulder, shaking him a little. "Malfoy?" He asked as softly as he could and still get the blonde's attention.

Draco woke with a quick gasp, eyes flying open. "Harry" he murmured, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Harry covered his shock by clearing his throat. "We're here." He offered

Draco looked over, blinking himself fully awake. "Oh. I slept a long time, I'm sorry"

First Draco called him Harry, now he's apologizing, Harry was going to have a heart attack. "It's fine" he managed to get out.  
Harry clears his throat again and opens his door "I'll go get us all set." He said before heading inside.

Draco stumbled from the car, grabbing his bags before scooping up Harry's and following at a much more sedate pace.

Harry comes back out holding two key cards. "We are in 118" he said "oh you got my bags, thanks." He said with a smile, walking up to Draco and grabbing his bags, leading the way to their room.

Draco smiled st Harry's back before following. By the time they had opened the door he was completely awake. The sight of the room made him gape. "What the bloody hell??"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry complained eyeing the single full size bed in the room as he shut the door behind Draco. "What is he getting at!" Harry complained louder, arms crossed over his chest.

"I honestly don't know!" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "You talk to him, I need a shower.

Harry groaned, pulling out his cellphone and calling the Ministry, going the long way around since the hotel wasn't connected to the floo network. He yelled and pouted, then he hung up and chunked his phone onto the bed, almost hitting Draco with it.

Draco scowled, drying his hair after he dodged the phone. "What was that for!?"

"Bloody hell, sorry Malfoy." Harry yelled and apologized at the same time. "Kingsley has basically put training wheels on our wands!" He complained loudly "we can only use them in a dire emergency!" He said with a huff, plopping down on the bed in exasperation

Draco covered his face with his hands, groaning. "If I didn't respect Kingsley I would leave."

"I'm seriously debating it !" Harry huffed "this is ridiculous!" He complained

"At least you know more about being a muggle than I do! I'm flying blind here, Potter!"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm the savior." He said in a dull voice "You really think I wouldn't save you if something happened?" He asked, trying and failing to hold back a snort, throwing Draco a lopsided grin

"Savior." Draco snorted. "I know you hate that, Potter."

Harry grinned at the fact that Draco knew. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't save you." He said, pretending to be offended and pout.

"True, but still doesn't mean you can be all dull."

Harry laughed. "Guess it's my turn for a shower." He said with a sigh, gathering his stuff and heading for the bathroom

Draco chewed on his bottom lip, looking around and trying to familiarize himself with what was around him.

Harry returned, feeling sleepy from his shower, he yawned. "How do you want to do this?" He asked nervously

"I'm... not sure?" Draco admitted. "I can take the armchair?"

Harry pulled a face "Don't be mad." He said incredulously. "I'm fine with sharing if you are." The words slipped out before he could even think better of it.

Draco watched him for a moment, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Harry nodded giving him a small smile as he crawled into his side of the bed and turning out his light. Harry hopes to Merlin he didn't have a nightmare tonight. That would be so embarrassing to wake Draco up like that.

Draco crawled into his side, laying on the side facing Harry. "Night."

Harry was on his back with one arm under his head, he looked over and grinned "Night." He said sweetly.

Draco hummed before drifting off, scooting closer to Harry in his sleep.

"Stop." Harry moaned in his sleep. "Please! Don't hurt him" he pleaded with his eyes still closed, sweat beading up on his forehead. He turned over and back, trying to get away from the invisible assailant. He stilled, whimpering slightly.

Draco bolted up at the cry, looking around wildly before his eyes fell on harry. "Potter, wake up!"

Harry whimpered again, gripping the sheets under him, face contorting in obvious pain.

"Harry!" Draco finally tried, cupping his face.

Harry woke with a start, unable to see who was holding his face because he didn't have his glasses on. "Draco?" He murmured sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly, breathing hard

"You were having a nightmare, Harry." Draco breathed, his name falling from Harry's lips making his breathing stutter.

"Oh." Harry breathed out, reaching for his glasses and placing them on his face that was still held by the blonde. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered our in embarrassment. "I was hoping I wouldn't have one" he mumbled to himself.

"Its alright. Are you ok?" Draco whispered, leaning closer.

"I-I...yes." He whispered "I'm fine." He assured Draco

Draco gave him a small smile before sitting up. "I'll get you some water."

Harry was shocked at the kindness so he just nodded his head and sat himself up in the bed

Draco got a bottle of water sitting over by Harry, holding it out. "Nightmares are horrid."

Harry drank the water thankfully. "Thanks, Malfoy." He said "Thank you for being so decent about this." He said, not looking at Draco, still embarrassed. No one knows of the nightmares, and they definitely hadn't seen them, he was at a loss.

"I get them too." Draco admitted, looking down at his thighs.

"Oh" Harry breathed again , nodding even though he couldn't see. "Let's get some more sleep, it's a long drive tomorrow." Harry reasoned.

"I..." Draco sighed, scooting over to his side, curling up. "Night harry." He murmured.

Harry bit his lip before whispering "Good night Draco " he whispered

Draco smiled, drifting back to sleep, pressing close a while later.

In his sleep, Harry had scooted close to Draco, snuggling against the other man. He didn't have another nightmare that night.

Draco woke up slowly, humming softly. He blinked groggily where he had his face pressed to Harry's throat.

Harry groaned, stretching a little bit but he was unable to move far because there was a weight on his shoulder and arm.

Harry looked down, seeing nothing but blonde hair. He took in a sharp breath and held it as he froze.

Draco pulled back with a flushed face, slipping out of the bed and all but running into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub in shock

Harry got up in bed groggily, running a hand down his face "what did I do?" He mumbled to himself, sighing and getting up to get dressed. He had his jeans on, no shirt and no socks and shoes when he heard the bathroom door finally open.

Dracos cheeks were still flushed as he slipped back into the room. "Sorry"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Not a problem." He assured the blonde as he slipped his shirt on then his shocks and shoes. "Ready to go?" He asked quietly after he had packed his bag.

Draco nodded, quickly changing and gathering his things. "Breakfast?"

Harry hummed in response "Should be free breakfast here at the hotel." He informed the blonde

"Works for me." Draco hummed, nodding. "How far today, hmm?"

Harry checked the map on his phone "I think about 8 more hours will get us far enough along to take a break" he said thoughtfully

"Two more days." He said "shouldn't be too bad." He said with a small smile, getting into the car. "Need help with your seatbelt?" Harry asked nicely

"Yes please." Draco gave him a tiny smile, just wanting to breathe in the scent of Harry again

Harry reached over, grabbing the belt as he moved his hand along it to grasp the buckle. His hand grazed Draco's side, where his shirt had ridden up because he's trying to keep out of Harry's way. Harry relished the feeling, letting his fingers linger for as long as possible until he had to finally buckle it and do his own.

Draco let out a tiny shiver, watching as Harrry buckled him in. "Thank you." He whispered, still feeling the phantom touch.

Harry bit his lip for a moment then nodded. "Let's go." He said, pulling into traffic for the first time that day.

As the traffic got thicker, the grip on Dracos seat belt tightened as he slouched. He whimpered when another car swerved close, all but flinching and fighting to get to the floor board.

"Malfoy." Harry said "The seat belt wi protect you if something happens, please get back in the seat." He begged "I don't want you to get hurt." He reasoned, trying to keep his eyes on the road

"Can we cast a protego on the car or something at least?" Draco asked, though he did slide back up through the belt.

"We can't use our wands." He explained, "this isn't life threatening." He said sadly, hating seeing draco scared. He took a deep breath and reached over opening his hand for Draco to take it he chose to for comfort. "That's the closest to a protection spell I've got" He said with a small laugh, wiggling his fingers invitingly.

Draco kept his eyes on his lap, taking deep breaths. He startled a bit when Harry's hand came into view, but after a minute he took it, curling his fingers tightly as he tried to calm down.

Harry gave Draco's hand a comforting squeeze, internally freaking out that he was holding Draco's hand. He was having to force himself into watching the road instead of focusing on the feeling of Draco's hand in his. Without thinking he swiped his thumb over the back of Draco's hand in a soothing manner.

Once he realized what he was doing he stopped immediately "Sorry." He mumbled, continuing to drive

"Its ok." Draco squeaked, swallowing hard. "It was helping."

"Oh, okay." He said quietly, beginning to rub soothing circles on Draco's hand again.

Draco relaxed bit by bit as the traffic finally thinned, leaving him pale and kind of shakey

Harry let out a breath "Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice as he pulled into the hotel they'd be staying at tonight.

"Yeah." Dracos voice was soft and quiet. "Just out of my depth."

Harry nodded, sitting there for a moment still holding Draco's hand and rubbing circles "we are here now, you can relax for a bit." He said in ,what he hope was, a comforting voice

Draco nodded, though it took a few more moments before he reluctantly released Harry's hand.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I'll go get our room keys" he said as he started to get out. "I'll be right back." He promised. He walked into the building to get them checked in

Draco slowly got out of the car, taking a deep breath as he grabbed their things.

Harry came back with the keys in hand, grabbing his bags from Draco "room 225" he said with a smile, he was worried about the blonde. "Come on, I have an idea." He said said mischievously, opening the door for them to enter, not even shocked at the single bed.

Harry came back with the keys in hand, grabbing his bags from Draco "room 225" he said with a smile, he was worried about the blonde. "Come on, I have an idea." He said said mischievously, opening the door for them to enter, not even shocked at the single bed.

Twenty minutes later harry was answering the door and paying for the pizza he ordered, in hopes it would cheer draco up. "Let's watch a movie while we eat?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "Horror?" He offered

"Horror?" Draco gave him an odd look, though he did lean closer to the pizza, intrigued.

Harry nodded happily "Scary" He clarifies, offering draco a piece with a smile, going to find a movie on the tv.

Draco took the slice, eyeing it before taking a bite, letting out. Tiny moan at the taste. "Oh...this is really good, by the way"

Harry bit his lip and willed his body not to react to that amazing sound. Harry finally found "the conjuring" playing on a movie channel and ordered it, turning the lights off and joining draco and the pizza on their bed.

Draco took another bite, watching the movie interestingly. It didnt take much before he was plastered to the headboard, eyes wide.

Harry chuckled at the blonde, he removed the empty pizza box, removing the only obstacle between the two of them. "You okay over there?" He asked in amusement

"Fine." He squeaked, flinching at the next scene, almost ending up on Harry.

Harry shot him a look that said "yeah right." Before yawning and conveniently resting his arms behind his head and chuckling again, but it was cut off because he jumped slightly at the next scary part too

Draco let out a strangled sound, turning to hide his face, ending up on Harry's chest.

Harry sucked in a breath at how warm draco was against him. He tentatively brought one arm down , around Draco. Harry kept his eyes plastered to the tv, not risking a look at Draco.

By the end of the movie, draco was clinging tightly to Harry, breathing hard.

Harry had him wrapped in a protective hold. "That was a good movie huh?" He said with a chuckle as he turned the tv off and the room went dark.

Draco hummed, unconsciously pressing closer.

"Do you want me to let you go...?" He whispered, as if trying not to disturb what they have right now. Harry unconsciously started rubbing circles on Draco's side where his hand was resting.

Draco thought for a moment before he gave in a bit, shaking his head. "No...dont.."

"Alright." Harry whispered, freaking out internally, pulling Draco impossibly closer and getting comfortable for the night. "Good night draco." He said softly, closing his eyes with a yawn

"Night, harry" he whispered, though he was awake a while longer before finally drifting off.

Harry woke up first the next morning, something warm pressed to his chest. He peeked out of one eye, seeing it was Draco's back. He was spooning with Draco Malfoy. His stomach did a flip. Oh well, he was going to take full advantage of this. He curled his arms around draco tighter, pulling the blonde firmly against his chest and sighed contently, allowing his eyes to flutter back closed as he breathed in Draco's scent.

Draco woke up slowly, groggily cuddling blck into the warmth behind him with a sleepy hum, his eyes not even opening.

Harry nuzzled his face against Draco's neck sleepily, not completely awake either.

Draco shifted again, pressing impossibly closer so they were pressed together shoulder to ankle, his legs still tangled with Harrys

Harry opened his eyes again, realized that Draco was even closer than before, now he definitely had a problem now. He groaned to himself, slipping away from Draco and to the bathroom to take care of it.

Draco whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes just as the shower kicked on. Oh fuck, hed been cuddled up to harry. He flushed darkly, looking toward the bathroom door.

Harry tried to be quiet, he really did but the thought of draco so close and KNOWING what his body felt like pressed close just made it almost impossible.

Harry whimpered, he was so close, one more stroke and he was coming. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning even louder than he did.

Harry caught his breath and took his shower, finishing up quickly.

Dracos eyes widened at the sounds floating through, his eyes locked on the door with his cheeks bright red and mouth parted. He was still like that when the door opened.

Harry was shocked to see draco standing there when he opened the door. It was obvious he heard Harry in the shower. The chosen one decided to ignore everything. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde "you okay there draco?" He asked, making his way to pack his bags.

Draco just flushed darker, murmuring something before bolting to take his own shower, his cock harder than a rock

Harry chuckled having seen Draco's hardness. Oh this was going to be fun, draco was obviously attracted to him. Harry grinned mischievously as he put the last item in his bag.

Draco whimpered, groaning low in his throat, his mind replaying those sounds and the feeling of being pressed to harry. So much so that he forgot that harry could hear him as he jerked off.

Harry didn't stay around to listen to what draco was doing, he didn't need to be hard again so soon. He chose to take the bags to the car instead and sit outside for a bit, just getting some air.

By the time Draco met Harry by the car, he was flushed but no longer hard. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he had gotten.

"Ready to get going?" He said, smirking a little before throwing him a grin.

"Ready." Draco gave a tiny smile in return, sliding back into the car.

"Can you do the seatbelt?" He asked after getting into his seat.

"Um." He flushed, not knowing how to admit that he has since the first time but he liked harry doing it.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, leaning over and grabbing the seatbelt, pressing against and touching draco as much as possible before he pulls back and does his own.

Dracos breathing hitched, watching him from under his lashes.

Harry threw him another lopsided grin and pulled out into traffic

Draco shifted in his seat, watching harry as much as he could without it being creepy.

Harry could feel the blonde's eyes on him. He didn't address it and tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road but he couldn't keep from sneaking a few peeks. Harry was looking forward to the next hotel, hopefully getting more snuggle time with Draco

Draco was startled at how soon they pulled into the hotel. It had only been 5 rather than 8 hours. "Are we close?"

Harry nodded, cutting off the car. "20 minute drive in the morning and we're there" he explained, stretching

"Oh, that's not far at all." Draco slid from the car, looking around

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "Want to order pizza again and watch another movie?" He said hopefully, perfect excuse to cuddle up to Draco without our right asking for that.

"Sure. Can we not have peppers on it this time?"

Harry grinned "Sure thing." He agreed and sent the order "There is a second conjuring movie..." he mentioned casually, turning on the tv.

"No!" Draco shook his head rapidly, his eyes wide.

Harry chuckled "oh come on!" He laughed "Ill protect you." He promised with a smirk

Draco watched him warily for a moment before sighing. "Fiiine."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Really?" He said with a laugh, flipping to the movie station and purchasing the conjuring 2, pausing it until the pizza arrived

Soon draco was again hiding his face, cursing a blue streak. "Dammit harry potter, why did I let you talk me into this shite!"

Harry laughed, holding one arm open invitingly "I did promised I'd protect you." He said with a smile

The next jumpscare had draco diving into Harry's chest with a squeak he would deny later.

Harry tried not to laugh but failed miserably, wrapping a protective arm around draco. Harry then slowly rested his cheek on the top of Draco's head and let out a shaky breath when he wasn't pushed away instantly

Draco pressed closer, both needing the contact from the movie, but also because it felt so good, having Harry hold him close

Harry smiled and went back to watching the movie, holding Draco right whenever he jumped.

After the movie, draco moved to straddle Harry's waist, hitting the other auror in the face repeatedly with a pillow "no more fucking horror films!"

Harry gasped at the sudden change, hands automatically going up to grip Draco's hips, leaving his face open for the 'attack'. He laughed "Okay okay!" He said in surrender "no more horror!"

Dracos breathing hitched at the grip on his hips, though he didnt let it stop him from landing the pillow with one last solid thwap before leaving it laying on Harry's face.

"Just gonna leave this here, yeah?" He asked, muffled behind the pillow. "Is my face that bad?" He asked with a laugh.

Draco huffed, lifting it. "Should just smother you for subjecting me to that. "

Harry grinned up at him, eyes sparkling from laughing. Harry bit his lip then smirked mischievously before rolling them over quickly where he was on top of draco, hands resting on either side of his head and the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist somehow. Harry smirked "I win." He breathed.

Draco did the damned squeak again, his wide eyes locked on harry as his legs unconsciously tightened. "You win what?"

Harry bit his lip, eyeing Draco up and down. "I dunno, what DO I win for pinning you?" He asked, voice going a little lower without his express permission.

Dracos cheeks pinkened as that sent images through his mind, static shock down his spine. "What do you WANT?"

Harry shrugged and tugged on his lip with his teeth nervously "Whatever you want to give me." He finally said, licking his lips to sooth the bothered skin

Draco snorted softly. "What do you want me to give you, Harry" he whispered

"What are you WILLING to give me, draco?" He said lowly, placing a hand on Draco's hips and rubbing circles there absently.

Draco shivered. He couldnt force the words past his mouth, instead he just tilted his head back a Bit, arching up into the touch on his hips

Harry bit his lip again at the sight of draco responding to his touch. It was intoxicating and before he thought better of it, he leaned down and nuzzled his face into Draco's neck, continuing rubbing his hip.

Dracos breathing stuttered, one hand slipping into Harry's hair.

Harry couldn't hold back a groan, his hair was sensitive and Draco's hands felt amazing. He placed a small kiss to Draco's neck "Is this okay?" He breathed against Draco's skin, just making sure

Draco couldnt contain the shiver, nodding his head slowly as his fingers lightly scratched along Harry's scalp

Harry let out a small moan against Draco's neck, peppering kisses all over his neck and jaw, applying pressure with his thumb to Draco's hip, sinking his teeth lightly into Draco's neck.

Draco let out a tiny gasp, arching into the touch, almost dizzy with the sensations.

Harry kissed up to his ear "Kiss me?" He whispered breathlessly, it was a question but it came out sounding like a command.

Draco tugged at Harry's hair, dragging him into a soft kiss, quickly turning hungry.

Harry whined a little bit at the pulling of his hair, kissing draco hard. He the seam of Draco's lips, begging for entrance. "Want to taste you." He mumbled against Draco's lips.

Draco parted his lips with a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. God, harry wanted him too.

Harry plunged his tongue in Draco's mouth, groaning at the taste and exploring his mouth thoroughly, just devouring the blonde. Tightening his grip on Draco's hip again, pressing them closer together as they kissed

Draco tightened his legs, rocking up unconsciously as he surrendered to the kiss, falling almost limp against harry.

Harry groaned, backing up a little to breath, nuzzling Draco's cheek affectionately "What do you want, Dray." He murmured, as if trying not to break the moment

Draco panted, tugging at Harry's head. "You." He breathed.

Harry moaned again "Merlin I've wanted to hear you say that." He said with a groan, reaching and tugging at Draco's shirt to get it over his head.

Draco struggled to toss his shirt to the side. "You have?"

Harry let out a breath "Y-yes." He stuttered, focusing on Draco's abs, absently trailing his fingers down his chest then abs. Humming in appreciation, he reached down and tugged his own shirt over his head, a little self conscious about his scars.

Draco reached out, tracing the scars scattering Harry's torso, leaning up to press a kiss to a deeper looking one.

Harry sucked in a breath, threading his fingers through Draco's hair and tugging a little

Draco moaned softly tracing another scar with the tip of his tongue

"F-fuck." Harry cursed, scraping his nails against a Draco's scalp gently, arching into his touch.

Dracos eyes flicked up to Harry, following a scar to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth

"D-draco" he moaned, tugging Draco's hair more, grounding his hips down, searching for friction

Draco hummed, moving his hands up Harry's sides.

Harry shivered, tracing a hand down Draco's chest and to his sleep pants, looking up with a questioning eyebrow

Draco nodded after a moment, his own hands slipping up Harry's sides and down his back.

Harry smiled and pulled them down slowly revealing that draco wasn't wearing anything underneath. Harry snorted "I'm not even surprised" he said, licking his lips at the view of a naked draco Malfoy beneath him

"I dont wear them unless I have too" draco admitted

"You're gorgeous " He murmured out loud by accident and flushed.

Dracos cheeks pinkened. "You are too." He murmured, fingers trailing along Harry's skin

Harry blushed more "I'm not, but thanks." He said shyly. Kissing him chastely and trailing his lips down Draco's neck and to his chest, stopping to suck gently on a nipple and roll it around in his teeth, watching Draco for a reaction

"Yes you ar-" he broke off in a gasp, hips jerking up.

Harry grinned and continued lower, locking eyes with draco as he licked his aching cock from base to tip, holding his hips down so he'd be still

"Oh bloody hell." Draco moaned, hands diving into Harry's hair.

Harry smirked up at the blonde, taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking slowly, swirling his tongue around a few times before coming off with a soft pop and licking his lips. "I don't think you realize how long I've wanted to taste you." He murmured low "And I was not disappointed." He assured the blonde with a smile, licking the tip of his cock teasingly

"Silver tongue." Draco breathed out a laugh. "I've wanted you for a long time too."

Harry smiled, taking Draco into his mouth all the way, bobbing his head and sucking.

Draco arched, trying to scramble a hold on the bed, harrys hair, really anything he could grab.

Harry moaned loudly around Draco's cock before pulling back and climbing up him to kiss him hard.

Draco yanked harry closer, hands sliding down Harry's back to knead at his ass as they kissed

Harry moaned into the kiss, reaching between them to deal with his own pants, fumbling with them

Draco slid his hands down the back of Harry's pants,moaning at the feel of flesh

Harry moaned and arched forward, grinding against draco, reaching and sliding his own pants off. He bit his lips nervously for a second and then licked his lips. "I want you so bad." He admitted with a blush.

"Mmmm how?" Draco panted, kissing along Harry's jaw.

Harry thought for a second, all of his fantasies running through his mind, he couldn't decide. "Ride me." He finally breathed out, that had been the focus of his many fantasies.

Draco groaned, nodding before tugging harry back into a hard kiss

Harry groaned, completely naked and pressed against Draco was the best feeling ever. He flipped them so draco was straddling him again, smiling up at him through lust filled eyes.

Draco shifted until he was comfortable, giving him a crooked grin. "Do you have lube? Since we cant use our wands?" He asked, eyebrow raised

Harry started laughing unguarded , he murmured a preparation spell on draco and a lubrication spell on his dripping cock and Draco's now prepped hole. Harry smirked at the blonde

Draco yelped, looking down at harry in awe. "You can do wandless?!" He gasped, even as he shuffled until he could press down, slowly sliding down Harry's cock

Harry groaned , throwing his head back, his hands automatically going to Draco's hips. "Y-yes." He managed to get out. "You feel so good." He groaned, biting his lip and looking back up to draco

Dracos head fell forward, his eyes widen open and mouth parted in a pant. "Th-thats fortunate."

Harry gave Draco a moment to adjust then he lifted him a little by his hips and thrusted into him, moaning at the feeling

"Oh fuck, Harry." Draco gasped, trying to speed up the pace.

Harry moaned again "Merlin, I love hearing you say my name" He said breathily. He gripped Draco's hips tighter and began to thrust up a few more times, meeting Draco as he rode him.

Draco reached out to grab the headboard, speeding up as he all but slammed down on Harry's cock.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, trying to meet Draco at each thrust "Yes, draco!"

Draco cried out as he managed to hit his prostate, freezing all the way down to settle into a dirty grind of the hips, moaning loudly as it caused Harry's cock to rub against that spot again.

Harry moaned, tightening his grip on Draco's hips. "I'm so close, Dray." He mumbled out breathlessly

Draco could only nod, one of his hands drifting to stroke himself, causing him to gasp as it hurled him over the edge, clenching tightly around harry.

Harry let out a long moan and came tumbling over the edge right after draco, filling the blonde up completely. Harry absently rubbed circles with his thumb on Draco's hip, trying to catch his breath.

Draco rested his hands on Harry's chest, his blond hair sticking to his forehead as he panted.

Harry grinned, reaching and pulling Draco against his chest and kissing the top of his head tenderly, still breathing heavily

Draco hid his fave in Harry's neck, nuzzling into the skin. "Tht was brill"

Harry hummed, rubbing his back "it was." He agreed, holding him tightly with his other arm.

"Did you mean it?"

"Hmm?" He asked, a bit groggy now.

"You wanted that for a while?" Draco clarified, even as he carefully rolled so they were curled up like they had been that morning.

Harry shuffled, getting comfortable and still holding Draco tight. "Yeah." He sighed with a yawn. " right around the time we were paired together as partners, maybe longer" He admitted, stretching a little

Draco grinned, tucking his face into Harry's neck. "I have too."

Harry made a startled noise "Really?" He asked quietly, placing a kiss on Draco's hair.

"Yeah. Not quite as long, but close." Draco let out a tiny sigh. "Its one reason I fought you so much. Some way to get your attention on ME rather than the blokes and girls chatting you up."

Harry snorted out a laugh "they used to get so mad." He laughed out "I would look straight through them, no interest at all. Merlin they'd get so aggravated" he smirked. "There was a blonde at his desk across the room that phase my eyes." He admitted

Draco looked up, confusion and bewilderment on his face. "Harry I was the only blond in our whole department."

Harry snorted and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Duh' with a smirk

Draco flushed. "Really?"

Harry laughed "Yes. It pissed them off that I looked past them, trying to see you instead."

"That explains the pranks on me."

Harry snorted again "there was pranks?" He asked and couldn't control his laughter

"Remembet when my hair turned pink?" Draco flushed

Harry laughed again "That was a good look on you." He mused, laying with a strain of Draco's hair

"It really really wasnt" draco groaned

Harry laughed again before mumbling a cleaning charm on them both and pulling the cover up over them.

Draco pressed close, smiling against Harry's skin."what time do we need to be there tomorrow?"

"Not until 12. We can sleep in" he assured the blonde, harry reached and tilted Draco's head up gently and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Good night Draco " He said sleepily.

Draco flushed darker. "Goodnight Harry." He whispered, his fingers going to touch his mouth. That last one was the most chaste of all the kisses, and yet he had read so many emotions in it.

The next morning Harry woke up with Draco still clinging to him. He sighed contently, breathing in Draco's scent and kissing the top of his head. "Draco." He murmured, nuzzling his face into the blonde's hair.

"Mmmhhh?" Draco groaned, mostly asleep, even as he kissed Harry's throat.

Harry groaned , that felt good. "We have to get up and get ready." He said even as he closed his eyes, threading an encouraging hand through Draco's hair.

"Don' wanna." Drqco all but pouted, content where he was

Harry chuckled softly "you're adorable, ya know?" He joked

"No" draco huffed, nuzzling closer

"Oh you are." He argued, raising the blonde's chin up and kissing him softly "Good morning." He murmured against Draco's lips

Draco returned the kiss sleepily. "Morning." He gave him a slow smile.

Harry smiled "time to get up" He said regrettably, stretching a little

"No." Draco grouched, not wanting to leave their bubble, afraid of what that would mean for them.

"Come on, love." He murmured softly, "We can shower together " he bribed.

"...okay." he sighed, moving slowly, hesitating to move away.

Harry threw him a lopsided grin, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, tugging him excitedly to the bathroom.

Once inside he shut the door and turned on the water, pushing draco lightly against the sink and kissing him lovingly and holding him close.

Draco sucked in a breath, relaxing against the sink. "You still want me?" He asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Harry frowned "what?" He asked, shocked

Draco lowered his eyes to Harry's stomach. "I was afraid it was only a one off. I didnt want it to be."

Harry reached out and cupped his cheek, forcing draco to look him in the eye. Harry was smiling "I want you." He said, no hint of anything sexual in his voice. Harry leaned forward as captured his lips in a warm kiss. "You." He repeated as he pulled back from the kiss.

Draco closed his eyes, slumping against the sink as he let out a shuddering sigh

Harry rubbed circles on his cheek with his thumb. "You okay?" He asked gently.

Draco nodded, giving him a small smile. "Come on. We dont want to be late."

Harry smiled and nodded, placing a quick kiss on Draco's lips before stepping into the warm shower with a sigh. "Coming?"

Draco hurried after him, letting out a soft hum.

Harry smiled , he couldn't stop this morning for some reason. "Turn around." He instructed, reaching for the shampoo he brought with him

Draco turned, wetting a flannel before soaping it up, leaning his head back to wet his hair

Harry reached up and lathered up Draco's hair, scrubbing the scalp gently with his nails before rinsing it out completely.

"God that feels good." Draco hummed, quickly washing himself before rinsing and reshaping the cloth, handing it to Harry. "Let me wash your hair"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. This was not going to end well, or maybe very well , depending on how you looked at it.

Draco smiled, grabbing the shampoo and scrubbing at Harry's hair, tugging lightly and scratching along the scalp

Harry bit his lip to keep from groaning bracing himself on the side of the shower, feeling his cock twitch in interest as he leaned into Draco's touches

Draco hummed a bit under his breath, rubbing at Harry's temples and the back of his neck as well

Harry couldn't keep in the moan that escaped his lips. "Dray." He breathed out almost needily, biting his lip and resisting the urge to touch himself or draco.

Draco blinked, a smirk crossing his face as he leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "Does that get you off?"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully "don't act like you didn't notice last night." He breathed out, smiling

"Still needed to be explored."

Harry shivered, leaning back against Draco's chest, relishing in the feeling of their skin touching and the blonde's hot breath against his ear

Draco managed to tug on Harry's earlobe with his teeth without getting a mouth full of shampoo. "Come on, let's rinse you off."

Harry let out a soft moan "O-Okay" He managed, Turning around and facing draco with a smile, kissing him chastely

Draco carefully rinsed out Harry's hair, his eyes glinting as he listened to the moans. He slid to his knees, looking up at Harry with a smirk before staring at the hard cock in front of him, licking his lips.

Harry looked down at draco , biting his lip. Just the look of a naked,soaking wet draco on his knees in front of him was enough to make him come right there. Harry groaned in anticipation, tracking Draco's tongue with his eyes as it darted out.

Draco grinned, leaning forward to trace Harry's cock from root to tip with his tongue, eyes locked on Harry's.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry breathed, reaching down to thread his fingers through Draco's we hair, encouraging him to continue

"Warn me before you come." Draco hummed, sucking Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry nodded "Okay." He agreed , tugging gently at Draco's hair

Draco moaned, sinking further before starting to suck.

"Draco." He groaned before humming appreciatively, trying not to thrust into Draco's mouth.

Draco closed his eyes with a moan, curling his tongue around Harry, fingers grilling the others hips.

"Mmm baby." Harry moaned, bracing himself with one hand on the wall of the shower, watching his cock slide in and out of Draco's perfect mouth.

Draco flicked his eyes up to him, dipping the point of his tongue into the slut of Harry's cock.

"F-fuck." Harry said , tugging Draco's hair "Close." He warned

Draco pulled off with a pop, stroking him hard and fast, though he stayed where he was, watching Harry's face with parted lips.

Harry let out a loud moan mixed with Draco's name as he came hard.

Draco closed his eyes as it covered dracos face, his lips curling into another smirk

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he looked down , taking in the site of draco covered in his cum. He groaned , helping draco to his feet. "Merlin that was hot" he said, still breathing heavily

Draco let out a breathy laugh, quickly washing his face off.

Harry pulled the blonde against him, kissing him hard, trailing a hand down to Draco's hardness. He started stroking draco slowly at first then picking up pace

Draco gasped into the kiss, clinging to Harry's arms to stay upright

Harry helped support draco as he stroked faster "Come on, love, Come for me" He murmured into Draco's ear in a husky voice.

Draco whimpered, coming a few strokes later, shuddering against harry

Harry grinned, all but holding the blonde up as he washed the mess away. "We need to get dressed." He said, placing a kiss to Draco's lips before reaching around him and turning the water off.

Draco just hummed, pressing closer for a moment before standing on his own.

Harry stepped out, helping Draco out and grabbing them a towel. He reached up and towel dried Draco's hair

Draco smiled at him, kissing Harry's cheek before returning the favor, laughing slightly as Harry's hair puffed out

"Yea, yea, we all know my hair is useless " he said with a laugh before drying off the rest of the way and slipping on his underwear and jeans

"How long is this supposed to last?" Draco asked, pulling on his pants.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, just know we need to head over there in the next fifteen to twenty minutes." He informed the blonde.

"Ugh, this is going to be unbearable." Draco grouched. "250 aurors shoved in a small space going over Defense..."

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind "Well that gives you an excuse to stand really close to me" He mused , kissing his cheek

"Hmmm true." Draco leaned against him.

Harry laughed, kissing his cheek again and went back to looking for a shirt and throwing it on, spelling out the wrinkles.

Draco waited for Harry, taking deep breaths as he tried to focus more on the convention than on the fact that he wanted harry to fuck his throat.

"Ready?" Harry asked, throwing a grin towards the blonde as he reached for the door

"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco sighed.

Harry left the room and got into the car, sighing "I really don't want to deal with this today." He said as he automatically reached to do Draco's seatbelt, not even asking this time

Draco gave him a tiny smile, enjoying their little routine. "Same. I'd rather stay home and suck your cock."

Harry choked on air, coughing a bit "That's a bit forward, Mr. Malfoy. I'm a lady." He joked with a grin, starting the car and pulling out into traffic

"The fact you go by MISTER say otherwise."

Harry rolled his eyes " technicality." He pouted But couldn't keep his smile off.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to go home and show you how amazing fucking on silk sheets is."

"Yes dear." He said with a mischievous smirk as they pulled into the parking lot. "Ready to go?"

Draco straightened up with a nod. "Ready."

Harry took a deep breath, nodding and getting out of the car. Walking into the building he was trying his damndest to get the smile off his face but he was failing miserably

Draco followed him in, every bit the Malfoy Lord. He could do this

This meeting was so boring! Harry hadn't been able to stand next to Malfoy and he was trying to keep his pout to an internal one.

Harry was standing next to a guy that kept staring at him and not paying attention, he kinda reminded him of those super fans of his that he tried to avoid. Finally Kingsley has dismissed them for lunch. Harry was starving so he went and bought him some lunch from one of the concessions in the building. It took him a moment to find a suitable table in the busy cafeteria area. Once he finally found one, sitting down, he waited hopeful that Draco would come find him so they could eat lunch together.

He was nibbling at his food when he felt a shadow over him. Harry smiled, thinking it was the blonde,but the smile soon slid from his face as he noticed the guy he was squeezed next to earlier. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the man he didn't recognize.

"Hello mr. Potter! I'm Carson, pleasure to meet you!"

Harry nodded slowly, no sudden movements was always a good idea. "Hello?" He said as a question "Do I know you?" He prompted

"Not yet, but I'd like to get to know you." Carson gave him a charming smile. "How about dinner? Or coffee?"

"I um..." Harry managed, he really wasn't good at being rude to people. "I'm seeing someone." He finally managed

"Then how come no one knows about it?" Carson leaned closer, his lips settling into an almost pout. It was obvious he was trying hard to attract harry.

Draco frowned, watching from a few feet away, his stomach and chest wriggling in discomfort. He wanted to scream, to curse that bloke across the room.

Harry frowned. "Because it's nobody's bloody business what I do." He almost growled, clenching his fist and trying to control his magic so he would hex the man.

Harry looked around desperately trying to find draco. When he found him he smiled and sighed in relief but the smile soon slid from his face when he saw the look on Draco's face.

Draco looked both hurt and angry, trying to glare holes into Carson, even as he fought to push tears back.

Carson looked over to follow Harry's gaze. "Malfoy is here then? Tell me, is he ghastly harry? Come on, I'll treat you to some food better than here, with much better company than that berk."

"You know, maybe you're right." He said through gritted teeth

Carson gave him a triumphant smile, holding out his hand. "Wonderful! Well come then, I know a lovely cafe two blocks over."

Harry smirked. He got up but didn't move to take Carson's hand, instead he climbed up on the table. "Can I have everyone's attention please!" He yelled rather loudly, making the entire room stop and turn their attention to him.

"Thank you." He said, trying to decide what he was going to say and why the bloody hell he was on a table whilst doing so.

"It has come to my attention," he began, eyeing Carson with contempt. "That 'Nobody knows that I'm seeing someone.' So it must not be true" he finished sarcastically. By now he was pacing the length of the table. "So if you MUST know, I shagging Malfoy, thank you very much." He ended his sentence with a huff. "And we are very bloody happy, by the way, so anyone else can just bugger off!" He added as an afterthought.

Harry was breathing heavily as he jumped off the table, pushing past Carson and walking straight up to Draco. "All better?" He asked with a slight smirk that turned into a small smile.

Dracos eyes were wide as dinner plates, his mouth parted in shock. "I think I love you." He breathed, flushing darkly when he realized what he said.

It was Harry's turn to gape at the blonde then blush and look down shyly as he toed his shoe on the floor. "Oh?" He asked quietly

Draco nodded, setting the food he held on the table nearest them. "Harry, no one I've ever been with would do that for me. To say that happily that they were with me."

Harry frowned for a moment at the thought of someone not claiming the gorgeous man he was now with. "Well, I meant it." He assured him, unable to figure out how to express that he already loved draco, he'd never told a bloke he loved them! Where do people learn how to do these things?? Harry just bit his lip nervously, blushing more.

"So...want to ditch the last of this and go find my silk sheets?"

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand proudly, looking around he saw that everyone still had their eyes glued to them. Harry smirked, pulling Draco to him and kissing him hard, before pulling back and grinning at the blonde. Harry leaned back in and placed a chaste kiss to his lip "I love you too." He murmured against Draco's lips.

Draco was thrown by the kiss, so the confession made him squeak loudly in shock, flushing scarlet at the tittering around them.

Harry smiled and pecked his lips once more for good measure. Kingsley has just walked in to see what the commotion was. Harry turned towards him and said "We are going home." Harry said and Kingsley just stared at the pair "W-what!? H-How?!" He managed to say through his shock.

"How do you think? The same way we got here." Draco smiled toothily at Kingsley. "Thank you, it seemed that all we needed to do to stop fighting and start shagging was a road trip."


End file.
